Hands of Fate
by Fullmetal Dancer
Summary: The past cannot be changed. We knew that much. But perhaps we knew enough about the future to make it brighter, for everyone.
1. Prologue

**This is a little something my sister and I whipped up. If people like, and we get at least a couple of reviews (pwease?), we'll continue. If not, this is something that'll just whither and die like a rose unattended. **

**This part is the prologue, and will be set in the anime, from episode 17(The House of the Waiting Family) onwards. **

**NB: Yoda is my sister's nickname. I'm sure George Lucas doesn't own her.**

**Pairings: Undecided as of yet. Mwaha.**

**Spoilers: Whole series + Conqueror of Shamballa. Maybe some manga spoilers. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: We won't write it again, so listen good. "WE DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! The wonderful lady Hiromu Arakawa-sensei does." **

* * *

**Hands of Fate**

**Prologue-** _Anna's point of view_

"Are we there yet, Yoda?"

"Shut up, Chibi-san."

"Make me."

"D'you want to get off at the next stop and we'll catch a train going the other way?"

"...No."

"Then shut up. We'll be at Central in ten minutes."

The nice... uh... quarrelling sounds of a road trip. A road trip that wasn't really a road trip, a train trip, actually, and just a journey on the way to a particular anime convention my younger sister and I had randomly decided to go to.

Both 'Chibi-san' (her real name is Ebonee) and I are both complete fans of the manga/anime 'series' of Fullmetal Alchemist and Chibi is obsessed like a lot of other rabid fangirls over the main character Edward Elric. I myself didn't really have any character preferences, I just loved the storyline.

"_This train will terminate at Central. Please continue on to a connecting service if passengers wish to travel further_," was announced over the intercom as the six carriage train slowly pulled to a stop at our destination: Sydney Terminal, otherwise known as 'Central'.

Chibi and I joined the throng, carrying two backpacks as well as a small brown briefcase. Normal people stared as we passed, went through the barriers and walked out onto the main street above the station.

Chibi had her blond hair tied back in a tail, leaving two strands free that framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a white collared shirt, plain black pants, dainty white boots and a thick brown belt; her black jacket was folded up in her backpack.

I was wearing black pants, black jacket and a long red coat with the Flamel symbol for alchemy boldly imprinted in black on the back. My honey-brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, my fringe neatly parted at the side. My eyes were a grey green thanks to contacts.

The sound of the city was deafening to a pair of country girls' ears.

"I vote we head to the hotel first, establish ourselves there, then walk to the convention. It won't be far and we're early," I yelled over the din.

"That's a good idea. And besides that, people are staring at you, you freak!" Chibi yelled back.

"Oi, I'm not the one with wrenches hanging from holsters on her hips, you tool!"

"Okay, okay, shut up. Which way do we go?"

"Uh... this way, towards the harbour."

It didn't take much time to get to the hotel we were staying at for the duration of the convention. Star City was a large and fancy hotel for just a couple of young teenagers, but Dad didn't like it anywhere else.

The apartment was spacious, four stories up, and both my sister and I had a room and double bed each. Which was good, as Chibi snored and I liked a peaceful sleep.

"Hurry up, Yoda... I wanna go to the convention..."

"Hold your horses! It takes what, ten minutes to walk there. Settle down. Fill up your water bottle and check your wallet."

"But I _have_ already..." Chibi was reverting back to her normal not-so-adult fourteen year old self again.

"Fine, go to the loo and wait by the door. I'll only be a few minutes."

"What the hell are you doing, anyway?"

"Brushing my hair."

"Yeah right. You freak."

"Shut up, Chibi."

"You shut up, Yoda."

I opened my bedroom door, all contents of my backpack stowed safely in the briefcase I was now carrying.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The anime convention was packed, fans, dealers and cosplayers milling around. Prices were shouted, merchandise introduced and bought.

Chibi and I stood frozen on the spot. We turned to look at each other and burst out laughing, grinning our heads off.

Now _this_ was heaven!

"Hey look, there's a guy dressed up like L from Deathnote!" I squealed.

"Can you see any Eds?" Chibi asked, standing on tiptoes and looking around frantically as if her life depended on it.

"No! But look, there's an InuYasha over there! This is so cool!!"

"I know! Okay, nuts to looking at costumes. I wanna buy an Ed plushie!"

"Yeah, yeah, just a second... Hey look, is that a Shinji?" There was so much to see, and only so fast my eyeballs could rotate in their sockets

"How the heck would I know? I wanna see FMA stuff. Ooh, look, over there! C'mon Anna!" Chibi dragged me through the crowd, forgetting, for once, to use my nickname.

Reaching a stall Chibi stopped, released my arm and let me drop to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." I sat up, and realised a lot of people were staring at me. If I could have sweat dropped, I would have then.

"Heh... Winry gets over excited," I said, jabbing a thumb at Chibi.

My younger sister took no notice and instead started digging through her backpack for her wallet, blue eyes shining.

"Oh my god, you look so CUTE!" Some random girl dressed up as Envy (which unnerved me quite a bit) squeed an glomped me.

"Ah..." I patted the girl on the back and grinned uneasily. She then held me at arms length, scrutinising my face thoroughly. I was by then completely freaked out.

"Do you know how to draw transmutation circles?" she asked me and grinned broadly when I nodded unsurely. "We need you, then."

She stood and tapped Chibi on the back,

"I'm borrowing your younger brother for five minutes. We'll be over there." The Envy-girl pointed to a muddle of Fullmetal Alchemist cosplayers milling around a large -was that a human transmutation?- circle on the ground.

Chibi nodded absently and continued haggling for a large stuffed Ed doll. I blinked when Envy's words sank in.

"Hey, I'm not her-" the girl hauled me to my feet and set off towards the rest of the cosplayers.

"I'm not her younger brother, Envy, I'm her older sister!" The Envy-girl turned around and looked at me again, the sparkle in her eyes indicating she was amused.

"Honest mistake, sorry. What's your name?"

"Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Tell me, do you have any skill whatsoever in drawing human transmutation circles?" So I _was_ right before.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. Envy looked a little shocked. I tapped the side of my head.

"Photographic memory," I said by way of explanation.

"An interesting talent," she told me as we came to the edge of the ten-feet in diameter circle. It was chalked out and complete but for at least two-thirds of the runes.

A boy dressed as Ed, wearing almost exactly the same clothes as me sauntered up to us and half-laughed. "_There_ you are, Al!" His voice dropped in volume abruptly and he confessed, "We can't remember much more of the runes. _Or_ where they go."

I smiled. "Happy to help." I shoved a gloved hand into one of my pockets and produced a lump of white chalk. Stepping past the line of onlookers, I shut my eyes and imagined the complete circle in my mind. Opening my eyes, I dropped to my knees, careful not to smudge any of the other lines, and began to draw.

In the time it took for me to complete the transmutation circle, stand back, dust of my hands and pants and admire, Chibi had bought the Ed plushie, a set of automail, a pocket watch for both her and me and an ice cream, and had wandered over to the circle of gawkers.

"You know, it's quite sad you can remember all that, Ann- Al," she informed me, shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Win. What's with all that stuff?"

"I was hungry... and I just had to get this new set of automail! Look at it, it looks so-"

"Loser machine junkie," the Ed-guy piped up.

"Alchemy freak!" Chibi retorted automatically, then blushed as several people laughed.

"Stand back," I ordered, trying not to laugh as well. I was left standing at the edge of the huge transmutation circle with Winry-Chibi just behind me and the Envy-girl just to my left. Making a big show of it all, I clapped my hands together and touched them to the circle.

And nearly died of a heart attack when blue light shone brightly from the runes and chalked-lines.

"What the hell?" I yelped, bewildered and tried to stumble backwards.

"_Yes_!" The Envy-girl crowed, triumphant, her voice changing slightly to sound a bit more... Envy-like?

Screams of shock were muffled behind me, and I could feel Chibi had a vice like grip on the back of my jacket. The transmutation circle glowed to a brilliant blood-red crimson before everything vanished. Just like that.

A huge door appeared in the abyss.

"Oh God..." I whispered.

It swung open with a creak. I was met with the hungry violet eyes of thousands.

There was another shine of bright white light. A scream.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**We decided to update with this chapter for two reasons:**

**1. We'd finished and wanted to post it anyway and...**

**2. Gosurori Otaku reviewed! Thank you so much! Mwah!**

**NB: Yoda is my sister's nickname. I'm sure George Lucas doesn't own her.**

**Pairings: Still undecided as of yet. Mwaha.**

**Spoilers: Whole series + Conqueror of Shamballa. Maybe some manga spoilers. You have been warned.**

Here is chapter 1. Enjoy! Oh, and when finished: Please press that little blue button at the bottom left hand corner! It doesn't take much effort. Go on, you know you want to.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**_ Ebonee's point of view_

There was a curious numbness inhabiting my limbs. Not that I minded, I suppose it was better than mind-blowing pain, but it was odd, and it made me want to investigate.

Then my mind back-pedalled and I was suddenly faced with the need to know what in the name of whatever god there is had _happened._

It all came flooding back.

The convention, the toys I bought, the ice cream which had tasted really nice, all creamy and... no, off track. The ice cream and some random girl dressed up as Envy dragging Yoda off to draw a transmutation circle... Then the blue light... then... nothing.

That couldn't be right.

All laws of the universe denied the existence of a human transmutation actually taking place. Wait, scratch that: of _any_ transmutation taking on our side of the Gate, _at all_. Not to mention alchemy, for God's sake. As Alfons what's-his-name had said to Ed in the movie, Newton's laws eclipsed alchemy, bringing in the modern age.

Perhaps it was just a trick some of the other fans had pulled on Anna, to make her feel bad- Wait, then why did I black out from that?

And where the hell did all this grass come from? I could feel it, tickling my back, poking into my ears. Since when did they have grass in Sydney's Entertainment Centre? I sure as heck didn't see any when I was wandering about.

Was that a dog barking?

I forced myself to open my eyes and tried to ignore the shot of pain it sent jolting through to the back of my head. My vision cleared and I could see blue sky peeking through swaying branches of a willow tree.

There weren't any willow trees near Darling Harbour!

Or blue sky, for that matter. It was usually blocked out by clouds or just overshadowing skyscrapers.

Something weird was going on. Maybe I was hallucinating.

With a rush, the feeling returned to all my limbs. And my right leg started to burn painfully. Well, painful enough for my vision to blur again.

And painful enough to make me believe that this was _not_ a dream.

Maybe Mum was trying to wake me up using a toaster again...

Nope, definitely not toaster-burning. Toaster burning hurt more.

I could feel the grass, it was tickling my outstretched fingertips now. I tried pushing myself up using just the palms of my hands as leverage, but it wasn't enough. With a sigh, I sat up like I did everyday on the bench press then kept myself upright using a hand.

What I saw didn't exactly fill me with joyful thoughts as I looked down at my left leg. Or what was left of it.

_Holy shit.._

It was a wonder I had woken up at all with a wound that... catastrophic, the scientist in my head (which sounded a lot like Anna) told me knowingly. Midway down my thigh, my leg ceased to exist. Luckily the wound didn't bleed so much, it was like it had sealed itself off. The science-fiction-guru part of my mind (which, funnily enough, _also_ sounded like Anna) immediately came to the conclusion that it had been a lightsaber that cut off my leg, as the laser had automatically evaporated any blood on-site.

This, of course, left me sceptical in regards to the placement of my sanity.

"You know, Chibi, I seem to have misplaced my hand." This comment was accompanied by an insane giggle. I swivelled around as best as I could under the circumstances and found my big sister sitting up and staring at the stump left at the end of her right wrist. Her black sleeve was rolled up to her elbow and the smile on her lips was rather vampiric.

"I've misplaced my leg," I agreed and gave in to a bout of hysterical laughter.

Yoda smiled lopsidedly. "I think I better figure out where we are, as you can't stand up." She was strangely more sober than she was only moments before. With a grunt she stood upright, weaving a little on her feet.

She took a few paces uphill then turned around and came back down again.

"I've come to a conclusion," she declared.

"What?"

"When I activated the circle, the Gate opened, decided the sight in my left eye, my hand and your leg were equivalent exchange for trying human transmutation, then threw us unceremoniously into Risembool."

I blinked up at her. "Risembool?"

Yoda nodded. "Risembool. Let's get you up. I'll carry the backpacks."

It was strange seeing Yoda hefting two backpacks onto her shoulders, then looking further down and seeing only a bloodied stump instead of a flesh hand. It was even more strange trying to walk using a weighted down Yoda, who was also blind in one eye, as a crutch. Painful too.

"Just twenty or so more metres," Yoda panted as we walked -well, I hopped- up the dirt driveway to a two-storey yellow-painted house bearing a sign saying, "Rockbell Automail" in bold letters.

"A few more... Thank God, if we had to walk further I would have had a heart attack." Yoda left me clinging to a white-painted hand rail at the bottom of a short staircase. She knocked on the door.

A blonde girl about a year older than me and wearing an apron, opened it. If I wasn't much mistaken, she was the girl I was currently dressed as. Winry Rockbell. Automail expert and mechanical genius.

"Hi, I'm Winry, what can I do- Oh my God Al get your metal butt in here!" Clanking quickly followed this order and I could see armour-bound Alphonse Elric standing behind Winry and staring down at my sister.

"What happened?!" his voice echoed slightly.

Yoda gestured vaguely behind herself, at me, before falling to the ground unconscious.

Winry bounded outside, nimbly stepped over my sister, leaving her for Alphonse to pick up, I guessed, and down the flight of stairs.

"We'll get you inside and bandage you and your little brother inside, okay?" she told me softly, looping an arm around my shoulders and steering me up the stairs, careful not to bump my leg. I nodded, muttering, "Thank you." It didn't occur to me that Yoda was once again being mistaken for my little brother.

"Grandma!" Winry hollered into the kitchen as she and I -I was still hopping- walked past. "We have two patients that need urgent attention." I could hear Alphonse clanking in behind us.

"Well, give them shots for infection and bandage them up, girl!" Pinako yelled back.

Winry led me into a small room, presumably a cosier type of operating room than that of a hospital's and sat me down on one of the beds.

Alphonse managed to squeeze through the door and gently laid a still-unconscious Yoda on the bed opposite. Winry shuffled past him, and started going though drawers, pulling out random pieces of gauze, syringes and small bottles. I must have looked worried because Winry chuckled and held up a bottle.

"These are for fighting infection. I'm not going to just pump you full of random drugs, girl." She frowned. "What's your name?"

"It's Ebonee but people call me Chibi and that's Anna. People call her Yoda."

I had the feeling Al was confused. "Isn't Anna a girl's name?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Yes. She's my big sister."

"I don't mean any offence to her, but she doesn't look that much like a girl..."

"It's cause I'm dressed up like _you_, master Alphonse," a croaky voice announced from Anna's bed. She sat up and rubbed her head with her still-attached hand.

"I beg your pardon? How d'you know my name?"

"I'm dressed like you are when you're thirteen." She shook her head. "Sorry, when your _body_ is thirteen. And I know your name because I've read a good deal about you."

"Ah..." Both Alphonse _and _Winry looked beyond confused at this point.

"Anna, shut yer gob, you don't know what you're talking about," I hissed at her. She blinked at me. One of her dyed-green grey eyes was duller than the other, indicating where blindness had hit.

Winry raised a sceptical eyebrow at me. I shrugged and grimaced.

"I think Ed might want to hear about this..." Alphonse told Winry and she nodded in agreement. He turned to go out the door.

"Believe me," I said darkly. "He'll want to know badly."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you once again to Gosurori Otaku! Huggles and muffins to you!**

**NB: Yoda is my sister's nickname. I'm sure George Lucas doesn't own her.**

**Pairings: Still undecided as of yet. Mwaha.**

**Spoilers: Whole series + Conqueror of Shamballa. Maybe some manga spoilers. You have been warned.**

**Here is the second chapter! And after reading… a review would be nice, please?**

* * *

**Chapter 2- **_Anna's point of view_

My head was muddled as hell. And I was rather sick of just passing out at random intervals, even though it had only happened twice. And the first time I had woken up, I was blind in my left eye and _missing_ my goddamn right hand!

The second time, though much less painful, was wounding to a girl's pride.

"Isn't Anna a _girl's_ name?" Alphonse was asking Chibi. I mentally banged my head against the wall. I was, _once again_, and much to my disgust, being mistaken for Chibi's _little brother_. I did NOT look like a goddamned boy, goddammit!

Please note that the fact of being dressed up like a human Alphonse is not relevant to this particular equation.

"Yes," Chibi's voice held just enough mirth to make me ticked off. "She's my big sister."

"I don't mean any offence to her, but she doesn't look that much like a girl..." Al said. I resisted the urge to kill something, preferably small and fluffy.

"It's because I'm dressed up like you, master Alphonse," I announced and winced as my voice came out all croaky. I sat up, rubbing my temple with the hand I still had. Damn Gate.

"I beg your pardon? How d'you know my name?" he sounded bewildered.

I admit it, I wasn't thinking straight. "I'm dressed like you are when you're thirteen." I shook my head. That didn't sound completely correct. "Sorry, when your _body_ is thirteen. And I know your name because I've read a good deal about you."

"Um..." Winry looked confused beyond all reason and Al doubly so.

"Anna, shut your gob, you don't know what you're talking about!" Chibi said warningly and glared at me. I blinked innocently at her.

"I think Ed might want to hear this..." Al told Winry, and she nodded unsurely. He turned to go out.

"Believe me," Chibi mumbled. "He'll want to know. Badly."

I shook my head again. "I don't get it, what's going on?"

"You're telling me," Winry muttered. "You passed out on the veranda. Al brought you in, then you woke up. Tell me, you two, how exactly did you lose your hand, Anna, and your leg, Ebonee?"

I could hear Al walking back to where we were, a second set of footsteps following behind. I sighed.

"I unwittingly performed human transmutation," I said. The footsteps outside stopped dead. "The Gate opened to meet us, took my hand, the sight in my left eye, Ebonee's leg and threw us into this world. Envy had something to do with it."

"I'll bet it was _her_," Ebonee grumbled. "Bloody witch."

"Settle down," I cautioned. "They don't know of her yet."

"What do you mean _this_ world?!" Winry asked, her eyes wide. A blond head peered around the doorframe and I stared directly Edward Elric.

"We come from the world on the other side." Cliché, am I right? I probably sounded like some random alien from one of those cheesy sci-fi movies.

Winry laughed unsurely. "You just hit your head, Anna, it'll be all good." She waved a hand at Ed. "Sorry to disturb your brooding session."

Ed gently batted her hand away and stepped into the room. I twitched internally. He was taller than me. The Fullmetal midget was _taller_ than me. How shameful.

"You saw it?" he asked me, his gold eyes hard. "How?"

Chibi made a face. "That may be a _little _harder to explain..." I nodded in agreement.

"Tell us, please." At least Al was polite, I thought ruefully.

"This'll seem a bit farfetched, but sure," I agreed.

"In our world, it's the year 2007," Chibi started. "Technological age, basically, all the cool electronics, gadgets you could ask for. You-" she pointed at Winry. "-would have a field day in one of our cities."

"Anyway," I said. "In our time, there are these cartoon series, television series, books -manga, really- that are based on whatever the author wants to. There's a series, a particular favourite of ours', called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It's about a short, blond State Alchemist with an automail arm and leg, and his younger brother whose body doesn't really exist anymore, but his soul was bound to a suit of armour with a blood seal."

"Now these brothers, they're trying to find, or if possible, create the Philosopher's Stone-" At this point, both Ed and Al were _really _listening intently to Chibi. "- so as to return them to their former selves," she finished.

"Think we should tell them any more?" Chibi asked me.

"Nah, they know the rest, and besides we can't go giving away too much else. It'll stuff up the future."

"Good point." She looked at Ed and I could tell that she was restraining herself from tackling him. "So, what d'you think?"

"There are three things I could say to this," Ed began, slowly. You could see him weighing out everything in his mind before saying it. "One, you two are freakish stalkers and what the _hell_ have you been smoking? Two, you're telling the truth and we should really take you to Central when we go back, Mustang would want to hear about this. Or, three; you're both allied with Scar and we should take you back to Central as well, but in shackles."

Chibi laughed at him. "Why the heck would we be allied with Scar? I mean, sure he likes killing off State Alchemists mainly because of what Kimbley did to his broth-" I cleared my throat loudly.

She flushed. "Uh... whoops. You ignore that, I didn't say anything." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Very smooth."

"Shut up, you bean."

"I'M NOT SMALL!!" I half-shrieked at my smug little sister.

"Wow..." Winry muttered.

"Déjà vu," Al agreed. Ed twitched.

"Kimbley? Who is that?"

"Uh... never you mind!" I attempted to laugh it off. "You'll meet him soon enough, anyway."

"Uhuh."

"You don't believe us?" Chibi sounded wounded. She snatched her backpack off the floor, hefted it up and sat it in front of her.

"I have this as proof," she told both Ed and Al, quickly unzipping the main pocket. Yanking out the pocket watch she'd bought only an hour- if that?- ago.

"You're a State Alchemist?" Winry asked, her blue eyes sparkling as she eyed the watch.

"No, you dopes. This is a fake, I bought it at the convention we were at when Anna drew the transmutation circle and somehow activated it." She passed it to the blonde. "Take it apart all you want cause Armstrong won't let you touch his and when you bust Ed's open later on today he gets all grumpy."

"Major Armstrong is _here_?!" I yelped then remembered. Episode seventeen, 'House of the Waiting Family', right. "Oh dear."

"I also have this." Chibi extracted the large Ed plushie from the bag and passed it to its model. The State Alchemist looked incredibly freaked out at holding a doll with a complete likeness to himself. Al seemed to find this incredibly amusing and was chuckling incessantly.

"I think this is the last thing I bought," Chibi muttered and brought the replica automail arm out of her bag.

"No _wonder_ the damn thing was so heavy!" I yelped. "What were you doing lugging that around?!"

Winry's eyes were positively glowing now. "That... that looks exactly like the arm I made for Ed!"

"Now that's creepy," Ed muttered.

"I have the leg in here too." Chibi grinned. I groaned. Stupid heavy bag.

Winry all but snatched the replicas of her masterpieces, sat down on the floor on the spot and pulled several screwdrivers out of a pocket. "Gotta see what makes this thing tick..." she squealed. Within seconds, both leg, arm and pocket watch were in several pieces and screws were spread everywhere.

"Automail junkie," Ed sniped.

"Alchemy freak," Winry retorted without a second thought.

"Is everything okay in here, Edward Elric?" inquired a deep voice from the doorway.

Chibi and I froze and turned in unison to see the hulking frame of Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Chibi shuddered. I squeaked.

"Major Armstrong...?"

"The one and only." Armstrong sparkled. Chibi shuddered again.

Al looked from the Major to me. "Do you know each other...?"

"Not personally, but we've read of him," I replied quickly, trying not to look at the sparkles of doom.

"So, young women, you have already witnessed the masterpiece that is-" The Major's voice was cut off suddenly as Ed slammed the door in his face.

"Back off Major Spaz," he called through the wood. "Uh... Win? Maybe the girls should have their... wounds bandaged? You have plenty of time to pull the watch to pieces and put it back together again after that's done..."

Winry glanced up and hissed at him.

Both Ed and Al backed away, and there was genuine fear on Ed's face.

"It's okay Win... just look after the girls then attack the pretty automail, okay?" Al asked gently, not wanting to incur the wrath of Winry.

She nodded absently, dropping the pieces of watch she had been admiring. "I need gauze and syringes and..." she trailed off, realising that this equipment was already out on a table. "Oh..."

Al helpfully passed the mechanic a readied syringe. She turned to me, breaking the tip of the needle off. "This is to stop infection and to numb your arm, kay?" I nodded warily, eying the syringe as she injected the purplish fluid into my handless arm.

All feeling left my arm and I blinked. "That was quick..."

Winry smiled and readied a second syringe. "They _are_ fast-working. This one, Ebonee, will numb you below the waist, okay?" Chibi nodded and squeezed her tight shut as Winry injected the stuff into her.

With deft fingers, the mechanic cleaned the area around my wrist of excess blood and wrapped it securely in gauze.

As the same treatment was given to Chibi, only on her leg, Al asked me,

"So why are you dressed up as human me?"

I blushed under the stare Ed saw fit to give me. "Uh... Well, apparently you're the only character I resemble somewhat. Except I have purple eyes." I reached up and removed the contacts from my eyes. Al hummed in approval and Ed continued to stare.

"Purple? I've never seen someone with purple eyes before.

I grimaced, thinking of the homunculi. "You will, you will."


End file.
